


We could make it past two years

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin and Arthur are oblivious, Mordred is tired of Merlin's shit, i tried to make this uber cute...., idk., merlin/arthur fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you kidding me?!" Merlin was demanding as he gestured towards the tv in annoyance. "That is clearly fake! You just can't have that many cameras around a certain couple of people in the short amount of time that it started!" </p><p>"It's called being prepared!" Arthur argued back</p><p>"Yes! Because you can be that prepared for an argument to break out oh-so conveniently while they're at the place where the two bitchy-enemy-girls are both going to be." Merlin scoffed without taking a breath. He was still winded as the door to his dorm came flying open a moment later and a very angry Morded came into the room, shocking both Arthur and Merlin. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p>Merlin never wanted to be with Mordred because of his love for Arthur, Mordred knew this but thought that he could change his mind and everything blows up bigger than necessary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could make it past two years

Merlin was sat on his cushy settee with his legs thrown over Arthur as they discussed how real the reality show they're currently watching, actually is.

Merlin had come back to his dorm after breaking up with Mordred, to find Arthur already in front of the tv saying that Gwaine had let him in when he got there, after Merlin texted him to see if he wanted to hang out in his dorm, and then conveniently disappeared. The entire incident with Mordred had been awkward, so it was nice to be with Arthur. Since he had never actually liked Mordred in the first place and the only reason he had started dating him was because he was trying to get over Arthur; which by this point he has given up on doing. Arthur was his best friend, and he had fallen for him somewhere in year 9, which just made him even more argumentative with Arthur over the stupidest of things most of the time.

So Merlin no longer cared if Arthur would like him in the same way, even if they're both gay, and only cared about being with him and treasuring all the time he could have until Arthur found himself a man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Are you kidding me?!" Merlin was demanding as he gestured towards the tv in annoyance. "That is clearly fake! You just can't have that many cameras around a certain couple of people in the short amount of time that it started!"

"It's called being prepared!" Arthur argued back

"Yes! Because you can be _that_ prepared for an argument to break out oh-so conveniently while they're at the place where the two bitchy-enemy-girls are both going to be." Merlin scoffed without taking a breath. He was still winded as the door to his dorm came flying open a moment later and a very angry Morded came into the room, shocking both Arthur and Merlin.

"What the hell do you mean you're breaking up with me?" he shouted. Merlin was momentarily confused, until Mordred's words caught up with him while Arthur simply raised an eyebrow towards Mordred with a mix of disgust and confusion also evident.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." Merlin said with scrunched up eyebrows, confused as to why this was only coming up now, and not while they had been in Starbucks.

"I thought you said you broke up with him at Starbucks?" Arthur said, becoming more confused by the minute, thr more he was in this awkward situation.

"I did. Then I asked you if you wanted to hang out. So here we are. He hadn't done anything for five minutes - barely blinked. What the hell do you expect me to do? Wait until I get a worded reaction from him? I thought his reaction was just silence." Merlin explained quickly, facing Arthur with his eyes flicking towards Mordred, who seemed to be becoming angrier, worrdily.

"Well it's not a good enough reason to break up with me just because you don't want to be with me!" Mordred continued angrily after a minute.

"First of all, yes it is; and second, I never wanted to really be with you in the first place." Merlin said with a huff and something in Arthur's eyes gleamed, warming Merlin to the core and assuring him that he made the right decision; he knew he shouldn't have been in the realtionship since he didn't want to be with Mordred, but he didn't feel as though he could reject him, and every time they hung out, he tried to make some kind of physical contact with him, not realising (or understanding) that it made Merlin uncomfotable. But he figured it was okay if Mordred was happy.

"You think I don't know that?" said Mordred, starting to raise his voice. "You think I don't realise how you flinch every time I try to even _hold hands_ with you? You think I don't see you staring at Arthur from across the room or table over your drink, thinking about how much you want to be with him the way I want to be with you? You think I don't notice how every time Arthur talks to you, I just become an annoying little noise in the background?"

"Arthur doesn't need to be there for you to be an annoying little noise in the background." Merlin mumbled sarcastically, just loud enough for Arthur to hear and snicker.

"So what if, maybe, I thought that you would change and we'd be a real couple? You suck-"

"That's kinda the point." Arthur interrupted with a snort and slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well it's not mine!" Mordred scowled.

"Mordred....We were dating for a month and a half. It's not exactly two years. And it's also not as if a marriage proposal was on _any_ of the cards. Like at all. No matter how long we stayed together - it's for the best to be honest, for both of us." Merlin told him, trying to be as kind as possible, but feeling rather sorry for him. The entire relationship hadn't even been half hearted for Merlin - more like a quarter (if that) and Mordred had expected so much from him with trying to be close and intimate, yet Merlin just couldn't be like that with him.

"At least I tried to be close with the guy I liked." he snarled, casting a small yet deadly glare in Arthur's direction, before storming out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him as if to emphasize his anger.

"Merlin, there something you're not telling me?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of facing-the-tv-but-not-watching-what's-on, a small smirk on his face as he studied the blush that appeared on Merlin's cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure he said everything that could have possibly been said in reply to that statement." Merlin murmured, acting as though he's trying to watch tv, even if he's doing anything but that.

"I was just wondering what your thoughts were on it though." Arthur says, trying to feign innocence.

"Arthur, if you're not going to understand then what's the point in telling you?" Merlin sighs, looking down at his lap, small frown on his face.

"How do you know I don't understand? For all you know then I could have started to like you like that before you even decided to give me a second thought as a friend or more." Arthur shrugged.

"Year 9." Merlin says simply.

"Half way through year 8 - ha! Told you!" Arthur gloats, raising his arms in victory.

"All we did back then was argue." Merlin says with a small smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Well you often made some excellent points. Even if your vocabulary was very choiced back then."

"And now." Merlin adds.

"Yeah, I guess." Arthur shrugs slightly. "So....what do you say?"

"About?" Merlin asks, raising his eyebrows in curiosity,.

"Us. I'm fairly certain we can make it past two months." Arthur tells him smugly, leaning closer to him.

"We could make it past two years." Merlin says, just as smug, leaning in closer.

"Let's face it-" Arthur says, pushing closer to Merlin so that he's laid on the settee, Arthur hovering over him with a leg between Merlin's so that he can keep his balance. "we already have." before leaning down to press his lips to Merlin's softly, making sure he doesn't make him uncomfortable.

"We definitely have." Merlin agrees, slightly breathless from the kiss that lasted longer than either of them were expecting.

"So what do you want to do now?" Arthur asks, but Merlin shrugs. Arthur sighs at him, shaking his head lightly. "Why do you never know what you want to do _Mer_ lin."

"I've known what I wanted to do for a long time now." Merlin tells him suggestively. "Or should I say who."

And Arthur doesn't need any more encouragement than that to press his lips to Merlin's once more, quickly getting into a rythym of working with Merlin so that he can keep his balance and kiss him. That is until fifteen minutes later when the door opens loudly to Gwaine, Gwen and Lance laughing as they walk in. Cue Arthur not expecting it and jumping out of his skin, only to land on the floor, annoyance showing at the unwanted interruption.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fic so idk if I did it right, but I got the idea after watching all the seasons because I just wanted to rewatch it and oh look at me rambling, hahaha awkward....Please please pleeeaaase tell me what you think. That's it I think, thanks. Oh! And my tumblr is melody-of-darkness if anybody wants to come and talk to me. I would love if you came to talk to me because I bet you're awesome, and I need more awesome people in my life and wow I'm really awkward. Probably best you ignore all of this......


End file.
